Alice Lemonade
by gnostic-mistress
Summary: Princess Rose, Spade's cousin has just turned sixteen. This vacation is her introduction into the smut-tastic world of Hatter, White, March and of course Chessie. Some "just between the boys" also.  PURE SMUT
1. First Day

This is a collection of lemons I wrote based on my friend LetoSai's story _Wonderland's Void: The Return Call_. I do suggest reading her story first or else this probably won't make as much sense as it could. Also, I don't think I do much descriptions of the guys, so read her story. It's super awesome.

Disclaimer #1-Neither of us own _Alice in Wonderland_, but any original characters are either her's or mine.

Disclaimer #2- In case you missed it in the summery, the rating, and even up there *points*, this entire "story" is really only set up to provide me with opportunities to write Lemons. It is all going to be smut, the literary value is very low, unless you really, really like the smut I suppose. Um, so please no comments about the smut being a surprise or anything.

*Bows* Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Wow!" This was my first time coming to this vacation house, it was Alice's first time too, but I think I was still more excited. She had Spade to occupy her thoughts and interest, and didn't seem as concerned with the scenery like I was. I rushed over the seeming sleeping body of White in the carriage, "Excuse me", I mumbled as the only option I had to see out the window was to sit on the man's lap.

"None needed Princess; I enjoy being used by beautiful women." I blushed dark and yelped when I felt him squeeze my thighs. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye, knowing he was grinning at me; I closed the blue eyes I shared with my cousin, so much for seeing the view. I heard a throat being cleared before my beloved cousin's smooth voice followed it.

"Rose, come sit back down; and White you should know better than tease her like that." I crawled back to my seat between White and Alice, still not daring to look at the man. It wasn't my first time being around with my cousin's body guards and friends; but this was my first time being without my parents and my first time seeing them since hitting puberty a few years ago. I had just turned sixteen and this was Spade's and Alice's present to me, though I think they just brought me so the four boys wouldn't bother them while they were still in honeymoon mode.

I didn't mind though, I really had just started appreciating the male body and I wanted to see the four lovely ones they'd brought. Not that I knew what to do with them once I got them, but that didn't mean I couldn't look, right? Well, first off would be the one closest to my cousin, White, he was for lack of a better word, devious. His seeming right-hand man was Hatter, quite open about his own unusual habits but still not someone I'd trust with my chastity. The one who I'd be crazy to even take a walk alone with was none other than the infamous Cheshire cat, Chessie as he was so affectionately referred to was, like Hatter, quite willing to do anything that he wanted. Those three, I knew that my mother worried when she heard I'd be around them for this week, and I had a faint idea why; but honestly, all it did was make me more curious, and want to know why she worried so.

The last of the four, the one I trusted the most and the one I would cling to the most when young was the March Hare. He was a sweetheart, he didn't tease like the others and he was always there when I needed someone. Much like when Alice needed someone and Spade just wasn't that person, March would show up. March was indeed my favorite in affections as he didn't make me as vigilant as the others. I didn't mind sitting on his lap and being pressed against him, though, seeing him after so long and knowing the changes my own body had gone through in the past years, I'm not sure I could ever be so close to him again.

I always accused them of being lechers, but I was possibly worse. Recently I just couldn't seem to keep my mind from wandering the fuzzy possibilities of their unknown bodies. Honestly, my once comfortably sleeping blood was now raging with desires alien to me. The carriage came to a stop and Alice poked my forehead playfully.

"C'mon, you were so excited; let's go see the ocean," I looked at her and she smiled kindly at me. "We'll get you away from those lewd boys, right March?"

"Of course…" He smiled and helped me out of the carriage after Spade helped Alice.

"Hey, you know it's not nice saying such things about your faithful guards." White smiled, getting out, he was followed by Hatter who'd pulled a steaming tea cup from some unknown place as usual.

"Though I do believe she's right to take our young charge away, I can't help myself around delectable innocent ones." Chessie was splayed out on top of the carriage, I had to turn away; he'd already removed most of his clothes and looked to be contemplating taking a dip in the water.

"Boys, play nice. I do not have to tell you what will happen should my cute baby cousin be harmed or touched in any way she does not desire." Spade wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, and touched my cheek lightly, "March please keep a close eye on her for me."

"Yes sir,"

"Are you and Alice going to swim with us Spade?" I smiled and grabbed his hand before he could pet my head.

"We'll get around to it Rose, right now I'd like to show Alice to our room." I nodded and could barely contain my giggles, especially when Alice flushed a deep red, though I should mention, she didn't argue.

"Alright," I waved to them as Spade guided his pouting Queen into the really nice beach house. I myself decided to take March's hand and run towards the water. Needless to say, it was a bad idea. "Ee!" March and Hatter both caught me before I hit the ground, "Eh, I suppose gowns are out of the question as proper beach attire."

"I do believe you are correct, I thought Alice took you shopping for this vacation." Hatter said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Yeah she did," I looked at March, "Can you take me to my room; I don't want to interrupt cousin Spade." He nodded.

"Do you even know what you'll be interrupting?" He asked I heard Hatter laugh as he walked away; I'd missed the look the boys passed to each other over my head. With cousin occupied they were all in the mood to play, but I wouldn't be finding out until later.

"Um… no… but… um…" I blushed dark and March chuckled softly.

"I'll take you the back way to your room." I nodded and took his hand. Finally getting the chance to really appreciate my surroundings, I realized that this place actually was truly beautiful. Everything looked like it was laden with gemstones, the colors explosive. It was even prettier than my home or Spades castle. My suite was terribly far from cousin Spade's but I suppose that is to be expected, I also didn't truthfully mind, but being so far from earshot caused my mind to wander to nether regions I didn't really have any clue about.

"Can you wait for me March?" I asked as I struggled to erase the questionable heat from my blood. He nodded and stopped just outside the door. I smiled and tried to look nonchalant, "Thank you, and no peeking!"

"Of course Princess…" I blushed darker and walked in, hoping he didn't see. I… didn't like being constantly called princess; it seemed to make me feel worse. I didn't realize until much later that the door really needed to be pushed closed, or it would remain slightly open. I was also used to my parents over protectiveness; the windows here allowed a complete and clear visual to anyone outside, especially sneaky cats. Taking off the dress and the many skirts, I still had the dilemma of tackling my corset. All this was to the pleasure of a spying Chessie, and even March.

Though again, I would remain oblivious until later that night. Standing in my room, facing the mirror, in just a light summer chemise, I could honestly say I was shivering. Though it was from fear mixed with a little apprehension, yes I picked out my bathing suit with Alice. She said I looked completely adorable in it, but the only person who had seen more of my skin than what the 'bikini' showed, was my milk nurse; who to this day is still my closest and most trusted maid. Standing there, I wasn't sure if I had the confidence to wear it, especially with my mind in such a state around those gifted men.

"Princess, is everything alright? Do you need my help with anything?" March knocked on the door, and I jumped. It took me out of my vexed thoughts, and I just stripped off my chemise in one fell swoop.

"Um, no it's alright March. I'll be right out!" I put on the top of the black bathing suit, it tied behind my neck and had a very cute ribbon like tie around my back. The bottom was equally as adorable to me, it had a little white charm spade on the right hip and it also tied on with a ribbon on my left hip. I stood in front of the mirror, debating on what to do with my hair. It was wavy, hip length, heavy and the same color as cousins. "Well… I guess I can use it to cover myself if I get nervous."

"What was that Princess? Do you need my help?" I looked towards the door, blushing dark as March stood there.

"Um, no… I'm fine, um… how do I look?" I blushed darker, pulling on a lock of my hair nervously. He smiled kindly and I felt more relaxed.

"Very cute Princess,"

"March; can you guys… stop calling me Princess?" Maybe if we stopped the honorifics, I'd feel more comfortable. Yes, if I felt like I couldn't order them to do… Wait, my mind shouldn't have been traveling down that road. I'd faint from the heat my blood was creating.

"Then, you look very cute Rose. Do you feel better?" No, I didn't feel better, if hearing my name in his voice nearly made me shiver I couldn't imagine what my name would make me feel in Hatter's, or White's tones; let alone that damned Chessie.

"Um, yes March… Thank you." I sighed and smiled slightly as I took his hand to go back out to the beach, it wasn't Chessie's fault he seemed the most blatantly arousing, he was the more feral of the four; and it was my own fault my mind seemed so full of chaos lately. Or maybe it wasn't even my fault; I'd have a case in blaming my new found hormones. But as we approached the sounds of a tea party, I felt myself clinging tighter to March, I was nervous to be so well nearly nude.

"Princess! You look delicious!" I yelped and Chessie grinned wickedly before he licked my jaw.

"That's a bad kitty, you heard the good king; we have to take care of our young Princess." White had Chessie by the neck and I nearly died. With the exception of March, all the boys were shirtless. All clad in swim trunks, and all lusciously radiant.

"She says she'd like us all to call her Rose, White, don't forget." March chuckled.

"Oh yes, we are granted intimate luxury with our dear young Rose." Hatter said from the table, I thought his eyes lingered on my form a bit longer than usual, but it could just be wishful thinking. "Would you like some tea Rose? Or will you be testing the waters for us?" Oh how I wanted that cup of tea, but I doubted my ability to be able to sit without squirming.

"Um… I'll go swim…" I turned and ran from them, missing the knowing laughter I left in my wake. The water was crystal clear and warm. It was fresh water with the beauty of the Caribbean pictures Alice had shown me before. It helped me relax and I soon forgot the tumultuous emotions coursing through me. I was looking at a stone I'd picked up from the ocean floor when I felt a touch trace the spade birthmark on my tailbone. "Eee!"

"Sweet Rose, I didn't know your mark was in such an interesting place." I turned to White and blushed dark.

"Why is it interesting?" I breathed out, my voice throaty and not my own.

"Hm…" I could hear the amusement in his tone, "I wonder… You've been avoiding us lately, right Hatter?"

"Yes, you're quite right. She hasn't been as friendly as when she was younger, though she's still as cute." I nearly yelped again, as I turned in front of me and Hatter was almost plastered to me. I stole a glance at the beach and Chessie was sunning himself while March sat on the sand and looked to be building something.

"It… I have been weird… lately…"

"Oh really, how so Rose?" I looked up at Hatter, I couldn't tell if he was being kind or teasing. White's finger was tracing my mark and it made the heat in my blood increase.

"You promise not to laugh?" My voice was throaty again and White's hands had roamed up my spine even as I tried to arch away from him.

"Of course, we're here to help you, not laugh at you…" Hatter smiled and touched my jaw, I was beginning to grow hazy in the heat of wanting; wanting what I wonder.

"My blood burns around you guys… I want something that I don't really understand… I know it has to do with a body… your body… anyone's body…" White chuckled softly and kissed my ear.

"Not just anyone's body Rose, Spade wouldn't like to hear that."

"Why don't we help relieve her pain White, that's being nice and taking care of our charge, right?" I looked up at Hatter, spacey and halfway wondering what he was talking about. I guess the heat really made me ache, I hope I won't die, though if I did I don't think I'd be too upset. White's hands continued to roam, squeezing my thighs before cupping my hips. A sound flew from my lips, it was alien to me but made Hatter grin before he swooped down and gave me my first kiss.

"Awe, she's trembling Hatter…" White's arms squeezed me close and he pressed his palms to my breasts even though I tried to shrink from that touch. Hatter freed my lips and a louder sound escaped me. I blushed darker and tried to keep my lips shut.

"It's alright Rose, your moans are like music to our ears, don't hold them in. It's been far too long since such a sound has been so easily enticed from a beauty like you." I blushed, looking up at the sky. Hatter's voice seductive as his lips touched my neck.

"Moan?" The sound bubbled up in my throat again, and I let it fall to their ears.

"That's the sound you keep making every time we touch or kiss you Rose." White muttered as he cupped my breasts; it was, I'll have to admit, to my delight. I whimpered softly, in the heat my trepidation returned and I thought to March.

"Now, now, patience White… Hatter…" I felt new arms wrap around my waist and I was picked up by March. "Let's go build a castle." He smiled at me and I blushed dark. I sort of wanted to stay but I really wanted to go too. I nodded, and waved bye to the two men still in the water as March carried me to shore. "I think they might've overwhelmed you right Rose?" I nodded slightly and he set me down near the castle he had started on.

"March… um…can… uh… mm" He smiled at me.

"Just tell me already Rose, don't be so shy."

"Can… you kiss me too, please?" He chuckled and cupped my face, it made me blush almost as hard as when White's hands roamed my breasts. His kiss was soft and kind, and caused goose bumps. But at the same time it soothed my frayed nerves and calmed my burning flesh.

"Let's build a castle Rose." I nodded, answering his smile with one of my own. I felt comfortable and relaxed, the first time in a long while. I completely forgot the tumultuous feeling I'd had and lost track of time playing like a child with March.

"Mm… you look like you're having fun…" I gasped softly as a sandpapery tongue traced up my middle.

"Chessie…"

"I'm jealous… you gave everyone but me some love…" He purred and grinned at me. I couldn't do much but try to lean away from him, my voice paralyzed. He pushed at my breasts, my nipples hardened in a way I'd only felt during the cold. "Mmm… you respond so quickly…Rose…" He purred out my name and I felt a moan build up. I looked at March, blushing darkly; he was just smiling, knowing; adding more details to our castle. His rough tongue lapped at my collar bone as he used his thumbs to toy with my nipples.

"Ah…" The short cry he pulled from me when his sharp canines scraped my flesh surprised me almost more than the image my mind conjured. The image and sensation of 'what would it be like'; what would it be like to have that tongue against the near aching of my breast; what would it be like to feel the warmth of his mouth around my nipple. I didn't know the answer, I didn't even know an inkling of it, but I knew I wanted it. The more my body was played with, the more I wanted, even if I had no idea what.

"That was beautiful…"

"Like the tinkling of wind chimes…" Hatter and White were having tea near us. I looked to March and he settled behind me, allowing me to relax against him. My breathing was heavy when Chessie finally lifted from my collar, he was grinning at the other three.

"Are you jealous I made her cry out before you did?" He licked my cheek; the blush that blossomed made me dizzy. March touched my side lightly; I arched but then relaxed against him, the dizziness going away with each caress.

"Monsieur, je suis très désolé à interupt mais vous êtes nécessaire à la maison." He pouted at the new guest, Pierce, his loyal… manservant I guess. Chessie, cupped my face and turned me to him, I blushed dark. "Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vous à... avoir sexe... monsieur" he said with a sigh.

"Shh, Pierce, I'd just like a kiss from dear Rose before leaving. Who knows if she'll be this cute when I see her again, being left alone with these animals..."

"Completely right Chessie, I myself have a mind to corrupt her lovely flesh by nightfall." Hatter said before bringing out more tea. I blushed again, and clung to March, what they said sounded, ominous. He smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead.

"Hm… enfant pauvre… ici, bonbon pour le enfant joli…" Pierce smiled at me and offered me a lollipop he pulled out by magic. I couldn't stop my giggles, and took it, smiling up at him.

"Thank you Pierce!" White and Hatter chuckled softly, and Chessie pouted at Pierce.

"You never offer me any candy Pierce."

"Parce que vous êtes un enfant gâté qui ne mérite pas bonbon." He smiled at me and bowed slightly, "Vous êtes très bienvenu."

"Hmph… fine… I get an even sweeter candy." Chessie ran his knuckles along my jaw in a near tender way, causing the light blush Pierce put there to darken with my thoughts. He grinned slightly and took my lips in a kiss far from his tender touch. A moan reached the ears of those around us when he parted from me, much to his obvious delight.

"…Je me sens comme si j'aide cet enfant de vos embrayages, mais je suis incertain si la partant avec ces trois sont le meilleur cours d'action." Chessie and the others laughed while Pierce just scowled to no one in particular.

"Let's just go, the sooner I finish with my work the sooner I can come back…" Chessie stood up, and I relaxed further as March lifted me into his lap.

"Bye bye…" I waved, the others followed suit before the two disappeared from sight. I sighed softly and it caught the attention of the boys left.

"What's wrong Rose, would you have preferred he stay." I blushed again.

"I… um… no… well…yes… maybe I… I…" Hatter chuckled.

"Don't confuse her even more White…" White smiled.

"Very true, well, why did you sigh?"

"I'm… hungry…" I mumbled; I was so anxious this morning that I couldn't eat a thing. Now it was nearing the afternoon and my stomach remembered it was empty.

* * *

*Bows* Thanks for reading! ^_^ Smut pretty much next chapter onward, this was just the set up. Again, I recommend going to read LetoSai's story, it's super awesomeness!


	2. First Night

So, Hello again *bows*

Disclaimer #1- I do not own Alice in Wonderland, or really this incarnation of Hatter, White, March, Alice or Chessie. For that go to LetoSai's _Wonderland's Void _story. ^_^

Disclaimer #2- This is the first lemon of the series. If you don't like lemons then... you shouldn't be reading this story... yeah, that's basically it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey!" We all turned to the sound of Spade's voice. He was walking out of the house with a picnic basket. I stood up and rushed to him, relieved and kind of vexed at the same time. These emotions just confused me to no end and he at least could keep the two more perverted ones at bay for a while. "What's wrong Rose? You look exhausted…" I clung to his side, making it hard for him to walk but he let me anyway. "Did these fools do anything to hurt you?" He glared at Hatter and White before setting the basket on the table they had.

"Um… no… not really…" I blushed, they didn't exactly hurt me. It wasn't painful, at all, just confusing.

"We played around a little too vigorously with her, though she's been relaxing and playing with March for the last hour or so." Hatter said with little more than a passing glance at Spade.

"Anyway Spade, you can't scold us seeing as you have kept Alice cooped up in your bedroom since we arrived." He just shook his head, and hugged me. I clung and smiled.

"Wanna see the sand castle? March did most of it but I helped with the little details!" I giggled and took his hand as he tried to pat my head. I looked back at the door he'd left open and pouted a little, I wanted to show Alice the castle.

"Alright, and don't worry, Alice is coming. She's just changing into her bathing suit." White and Hatter snickered softly and Spade it seemed grinned before he crouched down by the castle. "Hey, this is pretty good work Rose," I giggled and nodded, smiling brightly, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes! Very much so!"

"Then let's eat!" I turned, surprised. Alice was standing next to the basket, in her own two piece suit. "Wow Rose, you have sand everywhere, don't forget to really wash your hair especially thoroughly tonight. It'll feel icky to sleep with sand in it." I nodded and went over to her side to hug her.

"Will you help me Alice? Um, I've never… well… Elisa isn't here and…" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'll do it after we swim a bit." I clapped, happy and the boys just seemed to all have a glint of disappointment in their eyes, even cousin Spade. Well, lunch was fun and relaxed. Everyone on their best behavior, but I think it was more because Spade sat me down between him and Alice once he took a good look at me. Something in his eyes flicked and he seemed to become really angry, though I couldn't tell why. Though White and Hatter laughed really loud when they saw what he saw.

Alice and I frolicked, and honestly, it was a lot of frolicking we did. It was fun to just play around and not have to worry about being touched or kissed or anything. Especially since Spade was talking to White, Hatter and March. It was forever before he listened to Alice and came to play in the water with us. And even when the other three joined in they were very respectful, at least obviously. I was groped and felt up more times than I can to think about.

Each time I had to hope Spade didn't hear my yelp and question me, I couldn't bring myself to face him and tell him what was happening. The strongest reason was, well, because I wanted it. I liked their touches and wanted more; I couldn't bring myself to tell him that. I noticed the sun setting and decided to settle down, until it was time to go inside. I relaxed my body and floated on the top of the water, being lulled by the waves. I stared up at the clear sky, watching as the setting sun turned it a beautiful shade of pink.

I lost myself and thought of everything that happened that morning. The gentle rocking and the warmth of the water helped me to reawaken the feelings the men had given me. The feel of their touches, the thoughts that blossomed in my mind from them, the way it created more. More need, more heat, more unbearable desire, more pressure, more of things I was never aware of before. I arched slightly, the water never stopping its calm rocking, the warmth flowing through my limbs. Flowing to cumulate in a central point, almost enough to make me moan, but enough to leave me wanting; that was today's theme, wanting. I closed my eyes, letting go of the heat that had pooled, trying to escape from it.

"There is the Princess… Rose… it's time to go in." I opened my eyes again; the sky was a shade closer to purple. White was smiling down at me. "Don't you know it's bad to fall asleep in the ocean? You could get lost forever." He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. How he was able to stand when I was sure we where a looong way from shore would be to his own powers; but he seemed happy to be alone with me. "Spade wouldn't take his eyes off of us for a second. I hope you know that means you'll suffer tonight." I blushed dark and he chuckled before leaning down to kiss me. "Though I think we'll let March be gentle with you before we take you."

"Take me… Where am I going?" I mumbled, his wording confused me and I was still groggy from my nap. He chuckled and kissed me again, his hands tightening on my thighs. I felt the heat start as if on cue.

"You'll be going to heaven, though only for a very short visit." I looked at him, more confused than before. He chuckled and I shivered from a breeze as the water disappeared. "We'll show you later."

"There you are Rose. C'mon, we'll bathe before dinner, and I'll wash your hair so you can relax." I smiled and nodded as White put me down. I ran, if a little wobbly to Alice, and she in turn wrapped her arm around my shoulders to guide me inside to the bath.

"Wow! This bath is huge Alice!" I laughed and it echoed off the walls. I could see a blush on Alice's face and she turned slightly away.

"Yeah, your cousin said it's made to fit at least two people." I nodded; it was bigger than the bath in my suite and my bath at home. "Well, c'mon, let's hurry so the boys don't eat all the food." I nodded.

"Okay!"

We were settled in the bath, having refilled it for the third time to get rid of all the sediment. Alice was combing carefully through my hair, and the bubbles were the nice soft scent of honeysuckle. Spade preferred it, and so Alice always had the scent on her.

"Um… Can I ask you a question?" I fidgeted nervously, poking at the bubbles.

"Mhmm, go ahead."

"Have you ever felt… um… hot?" She stopped the comb for a moment and I felt dread, but then she resumed like nothing had happened.

"Hot? As in how?"

"Promise you won't tell Spade?"

"Of course, this is something only between girls." I kept fidgeting, only the soothing way she combed my hair kept me from outright shaking with my nervousness.

"Lately… I've started to notice things… in other people… well… boys… men…"

"Ah…"

"And… I get hot all over. Is it normal?" Alice laughed quietly.

"Completely normal Rose, it happens to everyone." I relaxed, relieved, and was not expecting the next question. "Who is it that makes you feel this way?" I blushed dark. "It's alright, I won't tell Spade."

"Well… um… White…" I heard her surprised sound and turned to face her; sinking even lower into the tub, blushing dark. "What?"

"Nothing… I just expected someone closer to your age."

"But… he's not all." Her eyes widened and I felt worry creep up on me again, "What, is it wrong if it's more than one person?"

"Um, no… well not necessarily, but I can see why you didn't want me telling Spade. Well, keep going." I eyed her warily, "I promise, this will not be repeated to anyone."

"Okay… it's White, Hatter, March and Chessie…" I said it as quickly as I could but I knew she heard it all.

"March… I can understand, but honey… the other three… wait, four?" I nodded. "Do you feel those, urgings for anyone else?"

"Not as strong… but I didn't know what even a moan was until today. So I can't be sure." She narrowed her eyes.

"A moan, why would you be learning what moaning is?" I lowered my eyes, only my chin deep in the bubbles.

"Hatter and White told me that the sounds I made were moans…"

"Oh dear lord… That's illegal in my world you know." I tilted my head, confused and she just sighed. "Just, if you ever want to say no, it's okay to; don't let them manhandle you into something." I smiled.

"It's alright Alice, everything they did I wanted them to; even though I didn't really understand it, I knew I wanted it."

"Jesus, that's like taking advantage of you anyway." She sighed and started running the water when she pulled the drain. She helped me wash out all the bubbles and stood up when we were done. I took the towel she offered and wrapped it around myself; taking a glance at her I couldn't stop the surprised yelp that left me. "What?"

"Alice… um… you look like you got hurt really bad! Spade didn't do this did he?" I pointed to her neck, shoulders and chest; they were covered with bruises, all of which looked really painful.

"Huh?" She turned to the mirror and turned a deep pinkish red, "Um… Spade did do this… but… it wasn't… harmful… um… let's not talk about it…" I tilted my head and swept my hair to the right, to dry it easier with the towel.

"Okay… if you say so Alice."

"Hey… um… Rose… eh, why are you asking me what this mark is if…" I looked at her again, confused. "Oh… you really don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"Come here, and I'll tell you." I went to her and she pulled me in front of the mirror, I gasped. It was all I could do, as there was a rather large, dark mark on my once unmarred flesh. It sat on top of my collar bone and I could only think of Chessie and his fangs, causing my blood to heat tentatively and a blush to color my cheeks. "Which one of the four did this to you?" I looked at her, and looked away.

"Chessie… his… parting gift, I suppose."

"Mm, what a gift… Am I going to have to lock your doors tonight?" I blushed darker. "No… that'll only entice them to bother you even more. Though I should tell you Spade said your door is a little wonky, you need to really push it for the latch to close."

"It's… alright Alice…If anything happens, I want it happen." I smiled at her, hoping desperately that my shock didn't show through. March had seen me changing; I can only hope… he didn't look. She nodded and sighed, hugging me.

"To think a sixteen year old is saying that about…" She blushed and I became confused, "Well anyway… I'm not letting my daughters talk to you when they become your age." We laughed and parted ways. I found myself in my room changing into a comfortable skirt and t-shirt, bought for me by Alice. I brushed my hair and tied a ribbon into it. The bruise wasn't visible, and I looked 'cute'.

"Don't you think you're a little old to still be wearing hair bows Rose?" I jumped and turned to face Hatter, I blushed dark.

"How long have you been there?" He gave me a sly look, one that hit me in the pit of my stomach and left me breathless.

"Since just now, dinner will get cold if you don't hurry." I found I didn't believe him when he said just now, but I didn't have any evidence to counter with. "Unless… you'd rather do something else than eat dinner…" He slid close enough that I took a step back and hit the mirror behind me.

"Uh… no… um… dinner will be good…" I he chuckled low, his lips close to mine, I found myself wanting them. He seemed to know what it was I was feeling and instead of granting me the kiss I so desired he pulled away from me. It gave me a deep throb and my body was yelling at me for my stupidity.

"Let's go to dinner then..."

I sighed; dinner was fun and lively, as long as I didn't meet the eyes of White or Hatter. March was able to keep me mostly calm, but now it was finally bedtime. The men, last I heard were all having drinks in the parlor. I sat at my vanity, clad in a light summer chemise, similar to the ones I wore beneath my corset. The night was warm and breezy, I brushed out my hair; making sure it held no knots before bed.

I don't know what it is I was waiting for, but an expectant feeling swirled in my abdomen. My mind felt exhausted, but my body wired. The brush of the lace trim of the chemise against my thighs was enough to send strange jolts to the juncture between my thighs. The rustling of the trees sounded like it muffled footsteps; I crawled onto the bed, and curled up. I was trying hard to keep my desires in check. The light of the moon shown on me and it did nothing to quell the flame. I hugged my knees to my chest, shuddering lightly.

"What is it Rose?" March stroked my cheek, and for once his touch didn't calm me but heighten the feelings.

"I… um… want…" I looked up at him, pleadingly; I loosened my arms and let my legs relax. He smiled softly, always kind; and knew what I was asking. He'd been the least bothersome during the day; I suppose this was his turn. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, one that helped suppress the trembling in my body but heightened my senses. His cool hands touched my thighs gently, pushing up hem of my night dress with ease, without the feverish impatience of the earlier touches I'd experienced.

These fingers which roamed my fevered flesh were gentler and at the same time more scorching. I found myself arching towards him instead of away as he lifted my chemise off of me. He leaned down and kissed me again. I drowned in that kiss, in his sweetness as he parted my legs, his gentleness as he discovered and touched around the origin of my heat. My cry broke the kiss and I dug my nails into the bed in surprise

"Rose… listen to me…" I focused on him, his calm voice, my breathing was intense but steady; he smiled kindly and my blush darkened. "I'm going to tell you what this is alright?" I nodded, "So if you have questions, feel free to ask." He grinned and I could see his well hidden devious nature. "First off then… this…" I moaned loud and threw my head back; he'd cupped the epicenter of my heated flesh.

"March…" I gasped and he shuddered when I said his name.

"This is where your greedy hunger originates. This mouth is what is so needy." I panted softly, moaning. He nipped at my lip, devouring me in a kiss and leaving me more wretched than before. He was so domineering even as his eyes and smile were kind. "This is what desires." I gripped the sheets, tears coming to my eyes. "Any questions?"

"More… please…" I whimpered, my legs trembling. His hand was warm and when he removed it from my core to open my thighs wider I felt wetness on it. I blushed dark, embarrassed and shied away. "…It's… wet…"

"It's perfect Rose, you're supposed to get wet when touched like this. It means you're aroused." He smiled, and sat back from me. My thighs flanking his either side he took his shirt off. "Now, for lesson number two, do you know exactly what will fill your quivering little mouth?" I shook my head, and sat up to reach out to him. "Mm… let your hands go lower Rose." I did as he said, trembling. I wasn't afraid; it was like the moon had ignited a fire in my body that wouldn't let my mind catch up. I just did what he told me and what I knew from… I just knew what to do.

My hands roamed his body in the moonlight, touched lower like he told me to do. I looked up at him, asking permission. He smiled and stroked my cheek before nodding. I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down over his hips setting free the body part that shuddered almost as much as I. He breathed out slowly, and I looked up at him. His kind eyes that I was used to held an edge, a roughness echoed in his voice, "This… this is what you desire instinctually. This will fill that hungry mouth." I quaked and touched my lips at his words. He chuckled, and was about to say something until I took him into me as best as I could. His moan fell upon my ears like the sweetest of music; I gasped softly and released him.

"Like that?" I stroked my jaw and shook his head, tipping my face back for another kiss. I shuddered as his hands cupped my breasts.

"Now… lesson three, remember this word, it's very long, erogenous, zones. Places where, when touched, will make your blood boil." I moaned and he latched onto my nipple like I'd imagined earlier that day. He licked at me, his throaty tone and hands driving away my momentary clarity. "Those sweet moans… let them out Rose…" He latched on again, and my cry was loud. His hands went to my thighs, pushing them up against my body. I felt it, the heat; intensify as it anticipated something I myself wasn't familiar with.

"March…" I panted, gripping his hair tight. I looked down the line of my body. My quivering flesh opened like a ripe fruit, I blushed dark and try as I might to close my legs his body impeded my mission.

"Fourth and the most important lesson… this…" He rubbed himself against me; I squeezed my eyes shit and my moans rose in volume. "This is exactly what you desire, it's this here. I'll go slowly, but it will probably hurt you Rose. But only at first, I promise." I shuddered hard, and opened my eyes to look up at him. He was smiling, kind and gentle, like I always knew him to be. I relaxed my arms around his shoulders, my breathing slowly getting under control. He kissed me sweet and soft, like before. I relaxed my body, forgetting even what it demanded, I sank into his kiss.

When he entered me, it was a shock, though not completely unwelcome. The bursts of pain that flowered along with the spots of blood on the sheets just increased my bliss. I felt unable to breathe, unable to do anything but grasp at the only stable port in my world. I didn't realize the damage my nails could do, but the hiss of pain that March freed was a testament to it. His head went back and he looked so, masculine and aggressive in the moonlight that my body tightened and I felt the pleasure explode like the pain had done not long before.

He leaned down and kissed me so slightly, allowing for my moans to punctuate ever slap of flesh and gust of wind. I couldn't grasp that my condition had deteriorated to the point that I was crying out at his every thrust. He shuddered and panted with me, his body slick, or was it mine. I couldn't tell; but it was so luscious. I leaned to his neck and bit, remembering how good it felt when Chessie did it. Is it bad manners to think of other men while being with one? I hope not, but I got the desired effect. March cried out enough to cause me to snap my hips against him. The sounds, oh the sounds.

I threw myself back onto the softness of the pillows and bed, arching and trying to get him deeper, lower, higher, like hell I know, just more. I snapped and raised my hips against him as hard as I could. Biting my lip to hold in my cries, and he just panted harder, thrusting and lifting me with each rough push. A scream was torn from my throat as tears fell; he gasped and settled his hand over my lips.

His breathing coming heavily, "Shh… not so loud, we can still be heard…" His voice was so throaty; I moaned desperately, my vision blurry. He slowed his motions, leaving my body completely, enough so that the emptiness sent panic to my drugged and muddled mind. I whimpered, painfully desperate, he smiled, so sweetly; I could even see that through my haze. He eased his body back and covered me, prodding at my throbbing apex. He entered, even slower than the first time, and I felt him all of him, without the sting of pain. I gasped and arched as he pushed deeper; whimpered when he withdrew and mewled in delight when he pierced me yet again.

"March… more… fas...faster…" I arched as he pushed as far as he could go again, he leaned down and nipped at my throat. My moans became trapped and I gripped the sheet beneath me.

"Hearing you like this, so intoxicating my dear princess," I gasped and my eyes flew open, partly at the mention of my title, partly at the bite he placed to the swell of my breast. "But you'll have to keep the screams to a minimum if you want me to move faster. Can you promise me?" I heard the hint of amusement but didn't care.

"Yes… yes… anything… just please March… please…" I didn't care if I begged, I wanted more damn it. He kissed me, almost as if he didn't trust my words, though I wouldn't either in this state. His thrusts gradually got faster, to the point where I didn't need to snap my hips. He gripped my butt and lifted me, the angle sharper, my breath was stolen.

"So beautiful…" He groaned out, an almost desperate look coloring his own features. I cupped his face, amazed at his own exquisiteness.

"March… hurry please… the end… reach the end with me…" He chuckled softly and looked down at me tenderly, placing his forehead against mine. My moans increased and he took to whispering in my ear. Just enough for me to hear, just enough to rally my blood to the crescendo; I'm surprised I even understood his words.

"The fifth… and final lesson… dear Princess Rose… is the end. This is where such actions take you, this is the goal…" I gasped out harshly, raking my nails against his arms, my body winding up, taut, about to snap. "Your orgasm…" He pushed deeper, and kissed me to swallow my scream. The feelings ripped through me. The shattering of my senses in that blinding moment was second to none in the few pleasures I'd experienced before. He panted, his arms shaking from the strain of staying above me, he was trying so hard not to crush me beneath his weight. His orgasm took me by surprise and I couldn't stop my cry as I felt a hot liquid shoot out to coat my insides, felt him shudder inside me; squeezed by my body.

"March…" I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. My body hummed with fulfillment, content and satisfied for the moment. He lay beside me, his arms around my waist, smiling his sweet and kind smile.

"Do you feel better Rose?" I nodded and he chuckled. "Let me rest here for a bit, I'll leave so Spade doesn't catch me but I don't think I can move quite yet."

"Alright…" I lay down with him, and kissed his chest lightly. "Thank you…" He laughed.

"No my dear Princess Rose… for that I believe I should thank you. You know, I did not know you could be quite so spirited," I blushed dark and he kissed my forehead. "It's good to see you did not lose your cuteness along with your chastity."

"March… please stop teasing…" I sat up, and smiled at him anyway. "I think I'll take a bath… I feel really sticky and don't want it to dry on me." He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be out of the way by the time you come out… and I'll change your bed sheets as well, we wouldn't want the maids telling Spade now would we?" I shook my head and made my way to the bath.

"But… you don't have to go so quick March…" I said quietly, looking back at him once more as I was illuminated by the bathroom light. He smiled, tenderly.

"I suppose…" I nodded and closed the door; sure he'd be gone anyway by the time I was done…

* * *

Thank you for reading! *bows*

Reviews would be awesomely appreciated! I have a few lemons already done with the Princess and the boys, and even one is on the way with just the boys XD, but if you have any requests or ideas I wouldn't have a problem about trying my hand at them.


	3. Second Day

Hello again! ^_^ *bows* I do have something to say this time. So, some of these lemons are ones I wrote long ago. My style of writing was a bit up and down since I was experimenting with different techniques. This is one of my "old" ones. I plan on updating at least once a week, but really whenever the mood strikes. ^_^ Stick around for a very special "newly written" yaoi lemon that will be posted after this! (Yes, boys only is also in my field of smut writing XD.) It will be out of the timeline, since, well I can do that with lemons. XD...

Disclaimer #1- I do not own Alice in Wonderland, only my original characters. Chessie and the boys belong to **LetoSai**. ^_^ Go read her story _Wonderland's Void_ if you haven't yet!

Disclaimer #2- This is a lemon, there is smut. A bit rough and kinky since it is Chessie's turn. If you don't like then please don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I could tell by the suns position it wasn't long after dawn, even this early it was warm and the air smelled wet. It would rain sometime soon. My body hummed, lazy and still content from last night's activities. I saw the world around me in the same way as the day before, but everything held a different shimmer all the same. Maybe it was the way even my nerve endings were at ease; the turmoil that had tainted my days since my bloods awakening was put to rest. Every movement of my limbs was languid as I changed into clothes suitable for exploring. I tied my hair up with a very pretty red ribbon, it was given to me as a gift by White when I was younger and it was still one of my favorites.

The servants were awake and my stomach rumbled in appreciation of the scents wafting from the kitchen area. I decided to take the long way out to value this quiet morning and take a look at the ocean in the lovely light. Last night, when I finished my bath March was true to his word and gone from my bed. He'd even replaced my bed sheets and folded my night dress before leaving. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. It was faintly lonely that he left, but I was also happy he wouldn't be able to get into trouble with Spade. He would be very unhappy if he knew.

Entering the main house I noticed figures already seated at the table and blushed. Hatter, White and March were there already. They seemed to be having fun discussing something. I noted how the maids would giggle and bat their eyelashes; I straightened and felt a prick of something. I felt my blood rush hotter and the blush spread to my neck, what I felt, what I felt, was jealousy. I would've fallen had I not wanted to bring attention to myself. Just what did I have to be jealous over? It's not like they belonged to me; that thought too, stung.

"Good morning…" I said it softly but those three at the table turned and smiled at me anyway.

"Good morning Rose… how was your night?" Hatter leaned in, grinning unabashedly. I blushed again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I had a lovely rest Hatter…" I walked over to White and kissed his cheek softly as well.

"Awe… you blush yet you don't get quite as flustered as you once would have." My blush didn't leave and I looked at a pouting Hatter.

"I… um… I'm sorry… um… it's just… um…" White chuckled and squeezed my side enough to make me yip.

"See, she hasn't changed a bit Hatter, you owe me." I looked between them, blushing darker than I would've liked. I glanced towards the maids that were still going about their business, they gave me passing glares and I realized they felt the jealousy that I'd just tasted. I didn't know what to do with that information, other than maybe feel bad for experiencing such an emotion. I felt a touch to my side and I turned to face a kindly smiling March. I felt woozy from the heat of my blush, but I kissed his cheek either way.

"Good morning Rose…" He said softly before stroking my cheek, he was gentle and I would've been completely wishful calling the kindness in his eyes anything more than that. I found my voice lost so I nodded before taking a seat.

"Um… Where's Spade?" I smiled and thanked the maid who set my plate down; they had even made my favorite pastries. I began to eat, so happy I could be alone with the three, but I was still wondering about Spade, he usually woke early too.

"He was up earlier; he took food into the bedroom and said you had his consent to wander the land to your delight." I smiled, I had planned to wander anyway but I was glad I got permission, "Though we were given strict orders to watch your every move." I pouted.

"March... you guys won't follow me will you? It's not like it's dangerous out here… I can play on my own for a bit can't I?" I really wanted to explore, and knowing Spade he'd told them to make sure I don't do anything remotely dangerous. He's on par with my mother when it comes to keeping me as pristine as the day I was born.

"Hm… we'll see… Eat your breakfast first Rose." I nodded and commenced my way through the yummy and sweet food I was served. I was finished with all I would eat in no time and had eaten almost as much as one of the guys. I suppose along with the contented humming in my nerves my body was starved for actual sustenance.

"Rose… would you like some tea dear?" I smiled and brightened up even more, happy and feeling like a child. I could play around as if this change in my body had never happened, the hunger satiated for the time being.

"Yes please Hatter." I swayed and took a bite of a sugar cookie from a platter set down before the maids left to do their cleaning. He smiled, grinned; maybe, yeah it was an amused grin.

"It's a special and sweet tea I think you'd like it." I took the cup he offered me, nodding.

"Isn't that the ribbon I gave you… when was it… you're 8th birthday?" White smiled and I giggled.

"Yup… it's still one of my favorites."

"Heh… and it still suits you…" I swayed, sipping the tea Hatter had given me. It had the faint smell of strawberries and was as sweet as honey. I was finished with it before I knew, and pouted slightly. "What is it?" I looked at Hatter, a bit teary and pulled at his sleeve.

"No more?" He chuckled and kissed me very swiftly; I blushed dark, my hand going to my lips automatically.

"I think one cup is enough, if you really like it though you can have more tomorrow." I nodded, dazed. "Hm… the effects are already starting I see."

"Effects?" I focused on him, he was grinning madly. I should've known he'd do something to the tea; my mind started listing the possibilities of the tea he'd given me. But then, he said it was especially for me, so it can't be that bad. Or so I thought, when in a puff of silly pink smoke, their eyes widened and I yelped.

Hatter laughed outright, "My, you are as cute as I thought, such a sweet little bunny." I gasped, blushing darkly. I stood and ran to the nearest mirror, my tail twitching with my embarrassment. Wait… tail…

"Hatter! Why! This!... Eh!" I glared as best I could; I had long white bunny ears that twitched along with my tail in my nervousness. My tail which was equally white, and cottontail like; oh dear I needed to get away. One glance and I could see a look cloud over White's and March's eyes. It was a look I wouldn't have recognized before but I saw it last night. So I knew, fundamentally at least, that it had to do with the heat it pooled in my lower regions.

"Well… looks like it had the effect I was going for." I blushed darker, too embarrassed for words and ran out the door. That was just too mean of him. I thought I was done with the wanting, but he just started it all over again. The heat was pooling in the pit of my stomach, and I ran faster, oblivious to any calls I received.

I should've looked around and at least tried to examine my surroundings as I went, I probably would've noticed the grinning figure in the trees. I ran with an agility that surprised me, it was probably the bunny enhancements. When I finally stopped I was in a clearing and no where I recognized. I couldn't hear the sounds of the waves, in fact the only thing I heard was the sounds of various unknown creatures and a prickle went up my spine.

My tail shivered, my ears twitched, there was a predator near and I was the perfect prey in this damned getup. I heard the footsteps even though I'm sure he was nearly silent, and I could see that grin before I could see him. I felt my breathing constrict, and the heat shot through to awaken my once sleepy nerves. The chaotic feelings I'd hoped had vanished reappeared, and with vengeance. I heard the soft growl, a near purr, my spine tingling.

"Mmm… It's seems I've caught a delectable little bunny rabbit all alone." His hands went straight up my shirt, his claws raking up my abdomen.

"Chessie!" My throaty tone was back, breathless and defenseless under his will.

"…Mmm... you're not a virgin but no less enticing…Mmm… I wonder…" I moaned low as he pushed up the contraption called a 'bra' to grip my breasts tight. I didn't have any bruises before but I'm sure I would now. "Lovely… you are more sensitive now aren't you?" He leaned close and nipped at the damned bunny ear, my body trembled in response and I felt that wetness to signal my arousal. I squeezed my eyes shut and he continued massaging and squeezing my breasts. It hurt but felt good at the same time. "Such a scent… so heady and invigorating..."

"Chessie…" I panted softly, gripping my shorts tight. He pressed against my behind; I felt it, that thing that would fill me and I moaned. His voice was soft and one of his hands trailed down my body towards the heat, towards the desire.

"I wonder if he took the time to fully appreciate this body… to taste and to tease and to really take all he could…" He unbuttoned my shorts enough to slip his hand into them. I felt my breathing come harder, my mind racing. The hand on my breast had stilled, he held me gently, pressed to his chest. It was the other hand that I was thinking of. "I'm going to make you weep my Princess… and you'll only want more…" I cried out as his finger traced that secret place, slipped between the slit, prodded and found what made me tremble without penetrating fully.

"Already so wet… You really are something else Rose. I don't think I have the patience to fully appreciate you either. I just want to ram myself into you and hear your cries." I nodded, and tried to press myself closer. He made a sound deep in his throat and I yelped as I was pushed to my knees. I suddenly felt a jolt of fear, my tail twitching nervously.

"Chessie… here…?" I turned my head to look at him, my blush coloring even my chest red. He grinned and licked his lips; I shuddered, I wouldn't make it out of this unscathed.

"Yes… right here… just like animals, right Rose?" I yelped again when he jerked my shorts and underwear down. "Mmm… the skin is such a beautiful pink…" He ran his finger along the slit again; I shuddered and arched myself, my hands digging into the soft soil. "Sit up…" I did as he asked, "Beautiful how you follow directions Rose, but it only wants to make me abuse you more…" He reached down and in a swift movement I was shivering and topless. He licked his lips and kneeled next to me, his claws trailing my breasts and pressing into the marks left by his earlier grip. I sighed and moaned softly, leaning my head to the side. "Does it feel good?" I nodded, blushing dark. "No… from now on I'd like you to be as vocal as you can be… I want you to answer my every question, alright?"

"Yes…" He grinned and pushed me over, I landed with my elbows on the dirt. My behind was in the air and I felt my chest tighten with expectation. He forced my shorts pasts my knees and flung them somewhere; I blushed, embarrassed as he leaned over to kiss my spine.

"Close your legs tight Rose, as tight as you can get them." His claws stroked my hips and thighs, I moaned softly as I did as he said. "Puurrfect…" My cry rang out and echoed, tears spilling over and down my face. He'd thrust completely into me, hitting something deep and harsh. I scratched at the dirt, panting. His fingers dug into my hips, gripping me tight, and he began moving in and out with abandon. "Mmm… does it hurt Rose?" I choked softly, desperately, trying to remember how to speak.

"Uhnnn! Yes!" I barely held back a scream as he slammed into me again.

"Would you like me to stop?" He chuckled, pulling himself out slowly.

"No! Please… Chessie… don't stop…" He caressed my sides, impaling me again.

"Open your legs my wanton Princess…" I did as he asked, my breathing ragged. I could feel liquid drip down my thighs. I moaned loud when his started moving; I lifted myself upon my hands and rocked back into him, frantic again. He groaned loud and leaned over my form to kiss my shoulder; his hands on my lower back helped me time my movements. My body shuddered with every breath and his precise thrusts. It hurt, god it hurt when he hit something deep in me, but it also sent so much pleasure chased the sting that I couldn't bear to tell him to stop.

I panted, cried, screamed, begged, enough for my throat to go raw and Chessie… Chessie kept going, groaning and moaning low, his own harsh breathing adding chills to the maelstrom of feelings I was experiencing. He bit at the damned bunny ears, bringing me to my crescendo faster, and cried out sharply when it broke. His hands pushed down my hips; my legs spreading farther, my knees sinking into the soft dirt.

"Ugh… damn…" He shuddered slightly and his movement stopped. My breath was in tatters, as was his. I didn't know how many times I'd reached that plateau called orgasm but knew I was close once again.

"Chessie… please…" I turned, looking at him. My eyes were half lidded, but my body tense and tight. He shuddered harder when I moved my inner muscles and found I held him in a viselike grip.

"God…damn… Rose… I won't be able to give you more if you make me cum like that…" He closed his eyes, his tongue running along his fangs. I whimpered softly, quivering. "Relax…" He purred, his hands running along my spine. I felt the tightness that permeated every muscle loosen, and he groaned softly. He started to slowly pump himself. We were ragged, sweaty, dirty, and only wanted one thing.

I threw my head back suddenly, and cried out, "There!" He chuckled and gripped my hair in one hand, I moaned. He kissed my head his rhythm steady. "Oh… like that…" I licked my lips, finally able to get enough air in my lungs to think clearly. Our bodies moved in unison working for that sweet release to fulfill us.

"Mmm…" He sped up, seemingly back from the brink and I cried out. I was tender, the faster he went the more pain it created and twisted into pleasure. Tears stung my eyes and I tried to get across how it hurt but my throat stopped working. When my climax broke I was shocked and had my breath stolen as my body endured a tremor all over. "Rose…" He groaned and when his heat shot out it helped to sooth my throbbing insides. I slumped onto the forest floor, practically destroyed, my eyes shut to the light that injured my sensitive pupils. His shadow passed over me and he kissed me. The kiss relieved my dry, cracked lips as the trembling slowly stopped. "That… was really incredible Princess…"

"Mmm… I can't feel my limbs Chessie…" I whined softly, his rough tongue traced my jaw.

"It's alright… I'll dress you and get you back…" He did as he promised, and before picking me up fixed his own clothing to look at least faintly presentable. He picked me up and I had to bite back my cry as my body protested the movement. "Hm… seems I was a bit too rough with your untrained body… but it was decadent." I blushed dark and leaned against him; I also noticed that my tail and ears had disappeared sometime during the fray.

"Can you take me to my room? I don't think I can move… I need a nap…" He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Sure, I'll tell the others what happened and Spade that you fell." I pouted slightly.

"Don't brag…"

"Sure Princess…" He appeared in my room and laid me in the soft bed. I hugged a pillow to my body to still the shocks of pain emanating from what once felt so good. "I'd suggest a long soak in a warm bath as soon as you can move." He kissed me again and I pouted at him.

"You're an evil friend Chessie…" He chuckled and purred.

"How cute your compliments are Rose, I'll cherish each scream that left your sweet lips until next time." I closed my eyes and turned away from him, my blush giving away the truth that I wasn't really angry. Not that I ever had a chance of convincing him. Either way I heard his slow footsteps as he walked towards the door and sighed softly as I relaxed. The maids will get annoyed that I'm sleeping in the bed while muddy…

* * *

*bows* ^_^ Thanks for reading!

**Poprocks**- thanks for being my first review on this site! and I love March XD, and nope, this isn't connected to the other story. This is more of a "what if" collection of lemon sides. ^_^


	4. Special: Boy's Happy UnUnbirthday

Hello! *bows* Thanks for reading this far! This is a very special lemon, written because of a short discussion about Frosting. *blushy* So, this is also the first in the series that is out of the set "vacation time-line" and only involves the boys! There should be at least 2 of these, maybe, possibly more. This one is also very recently written, so there have been a few changes in my style of writing.

Disclaimer #1- I do not own Alice in Wonderland, in any way. And actually, it scares the living daylights out of me so I don't want to own it. ~Go read **LetoSai**'s _Wonderland's Void_ for the origin of these boys~

Disclaimer #2- This is smut, a lemon, only lemon. If you don't like it, then you really shouldn't be reading.

Disclaimer #3 (yes this chapter needs 3)- **VERY IMPORTANT: This particular chapter is BOYxBOYxBOY it's YAOI! If you don't like it, don't read it! Wait until I get another hetero one up.**

So, Enjoy!

* * *

"Today is a very special day!" March stared at Hatter warily, he knew damn well what day it was and what that usually meant. He was just a bit off guard at the fact that this year they actually had a cake, well, sort of.

"You know... you could've stopped at 100 candles, you would've had all our age's covered with that many Hatter." He muttered, looking at the glowing monstrosity infront of him. It was a mass of candles and frosting, it might've started out as cake, but it wasn't cake anymore. And quite honestly he'd had enough experience with candles to feel skittish about how many were within reach.

"Today is March's Un-Unbirthday!"

"...Doesn't that just make it his birthday?" White grinned, from across the table.

"I suppose..." Hatter smiled slightly, setting the cake down infront of March. "But then what fun would that be. His Un-Unbirthday sounds so much better." March twitched slightly, White had risen and gone out of sight. "So March, blow out your candles and make a wish."

"You know... I really don't like candles very much." March got up slowly, keeping a close watch on his surroundings.

"Why not?" White spoke, he was behind March, who pouted while moving to have a clear escape route.

"Because last time you guys had candles I couldn't walk for a week," Hatter laughed, perching himself on the edge of the table.

"But you liked it March..." Said boy sidestepped White who was hoping to sneak up on him, he kept his eyes on the rabbit, he might be fast but White was more devious.

"I don't remember saying I didn't like it... I was just complaining about how I couldn't walk..." He smiled, moving further away, "Or sit, or even lay on my back. It hurt like hell."

"Well,"

"Eep!" March jumped as the arms of Hatter wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"If you wouldn't have begged so cutely we might've remembered to use the lubricant, really it was your fault..." March frowned as rope was tied around his wrists, he tried to decifer the mess of a knot being placed on him, but he knew it was impossible. Damn, and he really did hope he'd at least be able to make it to the castle before being jumped.

"Is the rope really nessecary?" He sighed as he was soon stripped of clothing, try as he might he could not help but be aroused, not that it mattered, that was the point of these games.

"You'll run if we don't tie you up," White smiled, palming the hard cock the little hare sported. "Last time I ran into the thorn bushes naked." March groaned softly, arching into the soft massage he was receiving.

"Ha... That was Chessie's fault though if I do remember correctly." Hatter bit March's shoulder, fingers carressing his spine. "He was mad you were going to top March before he could." March blushed darkly.

"I hate it when you guys talk like this..." He muttered, a soft groan ending that trail of thought when a slender finger pressed against him.

"That's because it always makes you blush." White muttered, giving one last squeeze before pulling away. He grinned at the whimper of protest March gave, the blush of embarrassement still coloring his face. He glared momentarily at Hatter, "It was my turn to top him that time, he had no right leading me into those thistles." March was pushed to his knees and he watched with a smile as the other two stripped in front of him. The delicious heat of lust overcame him as he let his eyes wander the hard lines and intense beauty his two friends had. He was so happy it was his birthday.

"Why do you think I let you go first?" Hatter chuckled, letting his hand wander the muscled chest of his companion, "Never trust a tricky Cat." White shivered, grinning faintly.

"Or a Mad Hatter," He grabbed the wandering hand tightly, smirking, "Not today, maybe tomorow but not today." Hatter pouted faintly.

"Awe, but you're so fun."

"So are you, but today is March's turn."

"Eeep!" March blushed as he was pulled back to the two formally arguing boys. "Hey," He pouted, "If you're so interested in each other let me go," White smiled.

"Awe, he's jealous."

"I know, it's very becoming, look at his blush, it's so darling." March pouted more, and watched as Hatter made his way towards the cake. It was no longer glowing, those candles must be the ones that go out on their own. He sighed.

"What is it March?" White grinned, crouching down to be at eye level with him.

"We didnt even get to eat the cake. Such a waste." Hatter laughed, bringing the cake towards them.

"Here I thought you'd complain about the candles again." He smiled, removing one as he sat down. March paled a little, the candles were a bigger this close up.

"Uh... just a reminder, lubricant would be nice."

"Well damn, I knew I forgot something this morning, Hatter," White turned, grinning wickedly, "Did you remember the lubricant?"

"Fuck, uh... let me check." He began to pat his body, March could barely supress a shudder, nothing to help ease the passage. "Now would you look at that, March seems very turned on," He blushed, was it really that noticable?

"He likes it rough." White grinned before giving March another good natured squeeze.

"Uhnn..." He panted softly as White's fingers danced along his erection, it wasn't until his lips met a strangely slick surface that he realized his eyes had been closed, and they had moved him between them already. "What... oh hell..." He couldn't help but laugh before gently easing some frosting into his mouth.

"Well, you said it would be a waste to not eat the cake." Hatter smiled as March continued to teasingly remove frosting from his chest, following the downward trail he'd layed out.

"It's good though," March smiled, biting Hatter's navel and enjoying the pained hiss the other boy gave him.

"Really?" White grinned, "Let me try..." He picked up some of the Un-Unbirthday cake with a candle and spread it down March's spine who shivered under the cool confection. His tongue traced along the sugar before he took the heated flesh between his teeth to mark him.

"Oh..." March sighed faintly until he was pulled down onto Hatter's waiting cock.

"Mm... Enough teasing little hare." He groaned softly, as March's tongue did wicked things, gods bless tongue studs. He gripped the boy's hair tightly, and the ensuing moan gave him heaven as March swallowed his length deeper. White chuckled low, watching as March's head bobbed on Hatter, the knowledge of how it felt to have that boy going down on you made him tighten and he bit the fleshy cheek he'd intended on kissing. March's cry was stiffled but it still sent a shudder through Hatter.

"Easy..." He panted, gripping the peach blond locks tighter, slowing March down. He glared momentarily at White, "What was that for?" White chuckled, taking a dollop of icing and smearing it against March's tight entrance.

"Not my fault if you can't handle him Hatter," He smirked as he pushed a finger through the ring of muscle, March shuddered hard his cry loud as he threw his head back for a yell.

"The icing! Really!" He panted slightly, spittle running down his chin, but pissed even as he rocked against the finger inside him.

"Would you rather I do this dry?" White grinned, twisting and curling his finger to find that special spot within March.

"Aaaah..." He whined softly as his head was pulled back to the weeping cock of Hatter. "But... icing..." He moaned loud and dug his fingers into the ground beneath him.

"Yes, well... waste not want not, isn't that a saying or something?" Hatter laughed slightly, White nodded.

"Very true..." It was his turn to laugh as a loud groan signalled March's revenge and Hatter tumbled back, arching as March took control. White pushed a second finger into the boy, he was anxious to bury himself in this hot body.

"Mmm... White..." A soft hiss was his clue that he'd found what he was looking for. Hatter pulled March lower on him, gagging the boy, fireworks blinded him.

"Ugh! Fuck!" He shuddered, as March moaned low, what ever White was doing, it was working well for him too. March raised up slightly, trying to catch his breath but not able to as he was stretched wide with three fingers. He choked as he was blinded by pleasure but unable to release.

"Whiiite!" He whined, near tears, the damn rabbit had a tight grip on his cock, restricting his release. "Let me come, please just let me come." He rocked his body against those fingers that rubbed and pressed in that one delicious spot.

"Not yet March," he said throatily, pulling his fingers out slowly. He positioned himself behind the prepared entrance, rubbed against the cute, pink hole, the friction a blessing.

"Um..." Hatter sat up, carressing March's cheek as the boy licked and kissed him. "I want to go first."

"No," White frowned, "It's my turn." He pressed against March.

"Uh... lubricant... please..." The hare panted before he was shoved back onto Hatter, he choked slightly but quickly accomodated the mass.

"Gods..." Hatter shuddered, tightening his grip on blonde hair. He watched as White applied the icing to his member, but by the looks of it he could've been slick enough with just the fruits of his frustration. "I want to go White." Hatter grinned, even as White very nearly pouted at him.

"No, I'm already here, I'm ready, and it's my turn."

"Actually, it's my turn."

"It is not! You had him last time."

"Nope, that was you."

"In all the Hells!" March sat up, his hands free but he no longer cared to run. "Everyone is gonna get to come, if you all will stop fighting and just fuck me already! It's MY Un-Unbirthday anyway!" White and Hatter stared at him, he huffed. "White, get in me. Hatter, try not to kill me." He dropped back down and swallowed the entire length in one go, Hatter was so unprepared he cried out and didn't fight as he was pushed back. White laughed soft and pressed himself slowly into March.

"Happy Un-Unbirthday," he thrust all the way in, a near scream March's response. "Mm..." He shuddered and couldn't move as he did his best to control his body, it felt so good inside March. Tight, hot, wet, pulling him in with all the strength possible.

"Move... Move..." March whispered before he again enveloped the greedy Mad Hatter. White smiled, kissed the trembling shoulder of the boy beneath him and pulled himself out slowly. March arched his hips, moaning low as the thick cock pushed back into him. He was stretched so far, the pain mingled with the pleasure, he begged. Their breathing was noisy, heavy, as White grew a steady rhythm, March bobbed his head and teased as only he could, and Hatter well, he enjoyed himself as he watched the two in front of him.

"Hatter..." White hissed softly, as he leaned over the body of March, thrusting slowly into the accepting body.

"Mm?" Hatter grinned as he leaned up to White, they stared at each other, both colored red and breathing hard. His eyes widened in surprised as White's fingers tangled in his dark hair and pulled him into a kiss. They both groaned and deepened the kiss, tongue sliding against eachother sensually, Hatter could taste the sweetness of the frosting. White tasted tea, sugar, he deepened the kiss and his body mimicked his actions. March wailed loudly, and that was it. Their control snapped.

White quicked his movements, aiming for the spot that had March clamping down around him, tighting and shuddering. March's stiffled screams were enough to push Hatter over the edge first. The blessingly beautiful chorus of flesh smacking flesh, the wet sounds, the cries and groans they released. It was too much. March swallowed as Hatter spilled within his mouth in hot waves. His wail echoed around them as he'd finally had enough and his orgasm rushed through him. His body tightened. White cried out, and spilled into the tense, and shuddering body beneath him.

"Holy..." Hatter panted, sprawled out on the grass. He watched as March picked himself up enough to slide more comfortably against his body, laying when he found the perfect place. White chuckled and laid next to them, reviewing the catastrophe of frosting and other fluids.

"...You know... I'm glad I was late..." They all looked up at Spade. He just stared with faint amusement. White waved, March nodded a tired acknoledgement, Hatter grinned.

"The cake was good though." Spade returned Hatter's grin, "Come try some." White would've laughed but he was actually walking towards them.

"Hm..." He leaned down over the prone body of March and licked up some of the forgotten frosting on his shoulder. "Well, it really is good."

"Mm...hmm..." March smiled, Spade smirked at White and Hatter.

"Tell me next time you have this type of cake." He turned and walked away. "Oh, and Happy Birthday March." The hare raised his hand.

"Thanks..." He yawned and cuddled closer to Hatter, tired. "Don't even think about it, you know he's just messing with you're heads."

"..." They all sighed heavily and laid limply, it was a nice day for a birthday.

* * *

*bows* ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	5. Second Night

*bows* Hello, again! So, this is the last of the "old" lemons. Please excuse um... yeah. Well, *blushie* I hope it's not as bad as I think it is now.

Disclaimer #1- I do not own Alice in Wonderland, only my original characters. The boys belong to **LetoSai**. ^_^ Go read her story _Wonderland's Void_ if you haven't yet!

Disclaimer #2- This is a lemon, there is smut. If you don't like it then please don't read... and really... just stop attempting to read at all...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Miss Rose… please wake up, it's almost dinner time…" I complained against the gentle prodding. The girl sighed and seemed at her wits end, "I'll be forced to tell your cousin the state that you are in and he'll gladly wake you up himself." I sat up a deep ache permeating every bone in my body. "Thank you Miss Rose, now if you'll please head into your bath that I already prepared…" I looked at her, she was young, older than me but still relatively young.

"What is your name?"

"Ah, my name is Maribel, Miss Rose…" I nodded slightly.

"Well Maribel, I do not mean to be rude, and frankly if I wasn't hurt I'd be my usual self. Can you please inform Spade that I will not attend dinner and that I'd rather eat in my room? I'll go soak in the tub, in the mean time you and your sisters can change the bedding." I smiled slightly, trying to find my usual kindness hidden within the stronger weariness, "Please forgive me but I'm sure Chessie mentioned my having had an accident in the woods. I'd just like to rest more…" She nodded, and backed away towards the door.

"As you wish Miss Rose, I'll bring you dinner and change the bedding as you lay in the tub."

"Thank you Maribel… Oh, please don't let anyone else in my room, you may have one of your sisters help you with the bedding, but I won't have a dozen ladies fawning over me."

"Yes Miss Rose, should I also tell the other guests that you'd like no visitors?" I nodded, walking slowly and rather carefully to the bath. "As you wish…" she bowed and left out without saying anything else. I had trouble dealing with men, but servants were different. Even though I did miss Elisa, she'd have known without me having to talk to her what was going on. She'd have already found something to ease the pain, probably found a way to keep those boys at bay so I could think clearly. Elisa was more a mother than my own mother and this was my first time without her.

When I entered the bathroom it was humid with the heat of the water and yet held my favorite sweet scent. I adored strawberries, so that was my scent of choice when concerning baths, oils, lotions, or soaps. I undressed in front of the mirror; my body was even dirtier than I had first thought, but with all the soil I couldn't tell if I had any visible wounds.

"Miss Rose," Maribel knocked on the door, "There is a washbasin near the back, behind the curtains; you can wash the dirt off before entering the bath." I turned and saw what she was talking about.

"Thank you Maribel…" I made my way to the curtain, when I pulled it open I screamed. Or at least would have had he not covered my mouth. I glared slightly, not in the mood to see him, him being one of the reasons I had a bad temper at the moment.

"What happened to my cute Rose? She doesn't glare so openly like that…" Hatter chuckled, sitting on the stone counter that was there for my use. He was sipping tea, and it annoyed me because I wasn't in the mood to play.

"Hatter, get out or I'll tell Spade on you."

"Awe… this isn't like you sweetheart, come here. I promise I'll sooth your aches and pains." I blushed dark, he was being sweet. It was alarming but when he took my hand to pull me close I found I didn't have the will to fight. "First I'll clean you off, would you like some tea Rose?" He took out another cup as he picked me up and set me on the place he'd vacated; it was so high my feet dangled a foot off the ground. I eyed the tea warily. "It does not have any transformative properties, I promise." He chuckled and picked up the soaking sponge to start washing my legs.

"Thank you Hatter…" I blushed dark and sipped at the tea of the same yummy flavor of this morning's infamy. I watched him as he seemed uncharacteristically serious. He moved the sponge carefully, holding my legs gently as he cleaned them.

"Hm… by the state of your knees you spent quite a bit on them didn't you?" He grinned and looked up at me, my blush colored my neck.

"You be quiet…" I looked away, the tea warming me and taking my pains. I watched through hazy eyes as he washed my thighs, carefully avoiding the part of me most hurt. He began wiping off my upper body, bruises and scratches becoming visible.

"Chessie was not forgiving was he?" I shook my head; he cupped my breast to my soft gasp and passed the sponge tenderly over the bruises clearly left by fingers. "Poor Rose…" He smiled and let me go, the sponge washing my arms. I finished the tea; the once comforting heat becoming unremitting. "Heh… you are rather weak dear Rose…"

"Why do you say that?" I was mumbling, not really lazy but more intoxicated.

"All my little additives affect you within minutes of finishing the tea, for most others it takes longer." I couldn't muster the energy to glare at him, my nerves were aflame and irritation wasn't the cause. "Now… let's see if we can't help you…" He pushed up my legs, planting my feet at the edge of the counter. I was open again, "He really was cruel with you, to think you'd be so swollen even so many hours after your encounter…" I moaned softly and he cupped my sex, that's what it was, my female sex. He opened me, like a ripened fruit and I tried to hold back the tears. "Such a beautiful color and already dripping, ready for consumption even while you writhe in pain. Don't worry Rose, I promised I'd soothe you didn't I?"

I panted softly, not caring much for his words, the only thing I was concerned about was the small nub his flinger was flicking incessantly. It sent shockwaves of a too pure and nearly uncomfortable pleasure. He went down to his knees, dropping the sponge into the wash basin. I felt my hips jerking and I moaned loud as he pressed his thumb to that curious nub, his other hand still holding my sex open. I gasped and tried to press my hand to my mouth, trying to stop the cry that was bubbling up.

Hatter kneeled there and placed my thighs upon his shoulder, my feet flat against his back. His arms circled my hips, holding, kneading; and his tongue stroked me. It was another first for me and quite a shocking experience. He was right, to a point, it did ease the throbbing; but it also gave me bliss nearly comparable to what the thrusting action gave me.

"Ha… ah… Hatter…," I shuddered, arching closer. He was bringing that heavenly end to me hurriedly, his tongue exploring in a way I'd never imagined possible. I panted harsher, my moans escalating quickly. He chuckled softly, I looked down. He licked slowly, his eyes meeting mine before he thrust his tongue into me. It caused a cry to spill uninhibited from my lips. Each thrust of that tongue, partnered with his manipulation of the little pebble of pleasure pushed me over the edge.

I lost myself in my cries, gripping at the edge of the counter, shuddering as he continued. Hatter stood up quickly, covered my mouth with his; his thumb still toying and he thrust two fingers into my hungry, if wounded self. My cry would have probably rattled the glass had he not swallowed it; I tasted sweetness when his tongue explored the cavern of my northern mouth. I kept his gaze, my eyes wide and thunderstruck while his shown with amusement.

"Miss Rose?" We both turned towards the door as three knocks echoed louder than I would've thought had not Hatter been with me. Maribel raised her voice a bit and Hatter let me lips free but didn't stop his hand movements, I tried my hardest to moan softly, "Miss Rose, is everything alright?" I glared at Hatter, unsuccessfully controlling my body's spasms.

"Y...yes Maribel… I'm just still a little under the weather from my earlier a…aaccident…" I bit down on my lip my moan effectively suppressed.

"Miss Rose, I heard some odd noises, are you sure everything is alright?" I nodded, and then Hatter chuckled.

"She can't see you cute Rose…" He chuckled and licked my neck.

"Ah… yes… Yes Maribel… I'm fine. I think I'll soak longer…"

"Alright Miss, you're food will stay warm and be waiting for you when you're done." I heard the footsteps shuffle away and Hatter quickly covered my mouth again when a cry spilled.

"Shhh… she's not gone yet…" He kept hitting and hitting the spot that had created the cry, and my eyes rolled back as an orgasm rushed through my body yet again. He chuckled low, and I bit at his hand, panting harshly. "There… she finally left." He pulled away, and raised his hand to his lips.

"Mmm… why are you guys so evil? I did nothing to deserve it…" I watched as he licked his fingers before proceeding to undress himself. My eyes took in his glorious body and I wanted him, even if it did hurt.

"Because you have this air about you Rose… Your eyes scream for us to use and abuse you…" He came within reach and I grabbed his hips to pull him against me, he chuckled and bit my ear. "Tell me you don't want it…" I looked at him, blushing dark even as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Spade told me it's not good to lie…"

"Heh… Your bath is waiting…" He picked me up and walked over to the tub. I dug my nails into his shoulder, happy to hear his hiss of pain. He gave me a look, not exactly filled with malice but an emotion related to it, just as intense and it tingled down my spine.

"I don't want it if it isn't warm Hatter…" He laughed, and lifted me higher onto him.

"Spoiled Princess Rose…" He did a little magic trick and stepped into the renewed warmth of the tub. The scent of strawberries once again wafting up to meet me; I kissed his neck and settled against him as he sat. "Mmm… Have you learned to pleasure others yet?" I blushed dark and shook my head. He smiled and ran his thumb against my lips. "The way I used my mouth on you, you can use your mouth on me." I thought back to that moment with March and blushed dark.

"Oh…" He grinned and squeezed my butt tight, "Eee!"

"You can also ride me…" I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Ride?"

"Yes… like a horse my dear Rose… Lift yourself up and situate your sweet body onto me, and move your hips and body. You can go up, down, forward and backwards." He bit at my neck and I shuddered, getting up onto my knees, the water sloshing.

"Like this?" He nodded, stroking my behind, his fingers poking at an even more forbidden pucker. I yelped again and tried to pull away.

"Shhh… relax and don't worry… I promise it'll feel good…"

"Hatter…"

"Sit Rose…" I did as he said, slowly, easing his erect appendage into my body. Even my arousal and his earlier actions hadn't completely relieved the sting. Tears fell from my eyes, as they seemed too often do in these situations and I panted softly in effort to not outright weep. "Shhh… its good… relax…" His arms circled me, forcing me to arch my back to offer my breasts to his lovely biting and licking. It sent chills through me and I found the desire to move on him. "Augh…"

I set my hands on his shoulder and used that to put myself into motion. I leaned my head back my hair sticking to me, almost unbearably heavy. I moaned softly, remembering my horseback riding lessons and blessing my instructor for being so firm with me. This was heavenly, more so that before, instead of being at his mercy, I could move to my own pace and pleasure. It didn't hurt quite so much and his soft nips and bites to my breasts and neck added even more to the slowly building fire.

"God… Hatter…"

"Nn... I know… good right?" I nodded; he chuckled; his hands finding their way down my back to my bottom again.

"Hatter… what…" I cried out and arched, feeling him push a digit into that last virgin hole. "Aah!" I gripped his hair and his head went back, a wide grin colored with the blaze of lust. I quivered, trying not to lower myself and attempting to at the same time.

"That's it… ease your way back down Rose… I promise it'll feel better than what you've had before." I bit my lip, trembling as I did what he said. Low and behold, the pressure I felt really was rather luscious. The same way that earlier pain became and intensified pleasure so did this. I moaned loud, increasing the speed of my movements; I loved the feel of two things invading my body. My near yell echoed in the room when he added a finger quickly and without warning, his other hand gripping my rear.

"Hatter!" He groaned softly and I tightened my inner muscles, drawing a louder reaction from him. I leaned my forehead to his, our eyes were locked, and I moved my body, riding him to my full ability. It was amazing. I drew out moans and soft cries from him, our breath mingling. The water sloshed wildly, my lips parted, panting harshly. He thrust his fingers into me, creating more satisfaction than my own wild bucking could give alone.

"Rose… ugh… good girl…" I found myself laughing softly, albeit breathlessly. He grinned adding a third finger to my utmost appreciation and I climaxed. We kissed and I jerked my hips against him in the aftershocks, he continued to toy with my rear entrance. My moans grew loud once again and I began my riding motions yet again, I wanted him to reach his heaven. I wanted to feel his heat as he emptied it into me and I wanted it to be because of my abilities, not just as a side effect to what he did. I wanted to know I'd given him a pleasure like what I'd been given.

Those thoughts alone prompted me to tighten up and moan nearly uncontrollably. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, riding even harder, it was so good, especially his deft fingers. He was skilled, so very skilled and I forced cry after cry even as I tried hard to make him groan even a little. "Haaatter… please…" He was breathless, panting against my ear, and somehow pushed his fingers deeper as I took all of him inside me. It required a scream. I bit his neck hard, really the first time I've ever been so forceful with anyone before, and sucked on it. I wanted to leave a mark; I truly wanted to leave one, even if I didn't exactly know what made me want to.

"Jeez… Princess…" I moaned loud, licking at his neck and not stopping my movement. I was crazed, and wanted him to cry out loud for me, because of me. He spread my rear, sending shocks of deep delight straight to my core. I used my muscles, clamping tight and squeezing him even as I rode. I could feel shaking begin in my legs; soon I'll be too far gone to get to my goal.

"Ha…Hatter…" He groaned; his head back while he gripped my hips. He rocked me to his satisfaction; it only enhanced his reach inside me and hastened my final and most distressful climax. "Please… Hatter… in me… the heat…" He chuckled, consternation clear on his face.

"What do you want Rose?" He panted softly, licking his lips.

"You… give me…" I flushed dark, slowing my hip movements, trying to think of what it was. "Mmmm… you're… orgasm…" He laughed, and bit my neck.

"You want my cum, don't you?" He forced me hard against him and I cried out.

"Ahn!... Wha… What?" He groaned loud, wrenching me against him with vigor. I panted, trying my hardest to listen.

"Cum… it's what happens when I orgasm, it's a hot liquid… you want it don't you?" I nodded, my heaven encroaching with speed.

"Yes… yes… yes…" I licked his neck and he did give me the cry I'd desired. That… liquid, shot out and filled me deliciously, it was so good I reached my end because of it. I didn't know exactly what it was, but it was divine. When my cries finally quieted, and I regained my senses Hatter was looking at me, smirking.

"Rose… I dare say I did not expect you to be quite so spirited." I blushed dark, my eyes stuck on my bite marring his beautiful neck. I licked my dry lips, shuddering as he maneuvered the limp appendage out of me.

"I… did not understand it myself…Hatter…" I pulled away, making an effort to be concerned with my hair. It was difficult in the small tub; I was constantly in contact with him.

"Heh… I'll let you eat in piece… though I'll have to say I must mention to the others your affinity for anal penetration… it will come in handy in the coming week." I darkened further and would have retorted had not Hatter disappeared without a sound. Even his clothing was gone. I sighed, and choose instead to rinse myself so I could at least think of some good excuse to give my brother without giving them away. I'd yet to try White… and I'm almost ashamed to admit I was looking forward to my encounter with him… Again, it's almost ashamed…

* * *

*bows* ^_^ Thanks for reading!

**Poprocks**- Thank you for the review! XD It made me laugh even in it's simplicity!


	6. Third Day

*bows* Hello! ^_^ Now, I am very sorry for being late! At least I think I am, I don't remember XD, I've been busy this week. Also, sorry for the shortness of this lemon. I wanted the urgency to be there. For everyone that's stuck out on this fairly pointless story I thank you. Now, the lemon after this will be another yaoi. Then, well, there is a very VERY very specific reason this chapter is as short as it is. If you can guess, then woot! ;D You must be a lemon master. Lol, well anyhow onto the disclaimers!

Disclaimer #1- I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor would I ever care to. Visit LetoSai's _Wonderland's Void_ if you haven't yet.

Disclaimer #2- Really, if you don't like lemons, then why would you even attempt to read this? Jeez...

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning I went in search of White. I had easily avoided Spade, and thus didn't have to face a lecture about being reckless. I... didn't want to be docile anymore. And, I was already hungry for more pleasure to be had at the knowledgeable hands of my cousin's friends. I found my way to their side of the compound, I knew Hatter was in the main dining area with March, White was oddly absent. So he has to still be in his room! It makes sense doesnt it?

"Hm, a Princess has wandered into my midst." I jumped at the smooth voice that originated behind me.

"White!" I blushed dark even as he grinned. White had his blond hair pulled back and decided to forego a shirt today, I thanked the good gods that he was wearing jeans, even if they were undone, had he been naked I probably would have fainted before I even got a chance to do anything with him. "Um... Hello." He bowed with a flourish.

"Hello Princess Rose." I fidgeted slightly, "I am quite certain Spade would rather you not be here, and yet, here you are."

"Um... yes well... Um..." What was I thinking! Coming to seek him out! It was so stupid, what if he doesn't think of me... like that. "White... can we talk?" He nodded, smiling faintly.

"We are talking Princess."

"Well no... I mean can we talk in private?" He nodded and stepped aside to let me into his room.

"What is it you want to talk about Rose?" I waited until he had the door closed before I moved closer and reached over to lock the latch. "Hmm..." He was smirking, and I could not stop my blush. "Now, why would dear little Princess Rose want to lock herself with me in my room?" I ignored him and took a look around, I tilted my head.

"Why are there two beds in here White?"

"Ah, your cruel cousin decided to make Hatter and I share a room," He sighed wistfully, "I would have much rather prefered rooming with March... or you." I turned to look at him again.

"Really?" He nodded, smiling.

"You know I feel left out that everyone has gotten to be so intimate with sweet Rose but I," He pouted, "Do I not interest you Princess?"

"No... It's not that. I... That's why I'm here White..." I blushed dark. "I wanted to be with you..." I began undoing the buttons on the simple day dress I wore.

"Hm, you are being so foward Princess." He grinned, letting his eyes follow the line of flesh I was revealing to him slowly.

"Is... it not to your liking White?" I tried not to let my voice tremble, but I was wracked with nerves, this was unlike me. I listened to the commands of others, I did what others wanted, I did not seek something of my own will. Especially not something like this. I let the dress slip off my shoulders and pool at my feet. Outside it was humid and sticky, but the air in here was cool and my nude body shook at the chill.

"No, I never said that. I'm just admiring my favorite Princess." He grinned and circled me, I blushed darker. His fingers roam roam and carress my flesh slowly, making me gasp or whimper. "Well then, since it's you who has decided to seek me out, there must be things you want Rose. Tell me what they are." He stood in front of me, amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Um... Can you take your pants off White?" I mumbled.

"Now... I could... but I'm not sure if I want to." I stared at him, he looked thoughtful, and by all means he was acting as if we were discussing dinner, not something so intimate as this.

"Why not?" I pouted slightly.

"Well, you see. I could take off my pants, but why should I?" I gapped at him, blushing darkly.

"Because! If you don't well... We cant... um... you know... uh..." I floundered for a word, something that wouldnt make me want to take off at a run, but I was failing miserably.

"But you're not seeing my point Rose." He grinned broadly, "Why should I do it, when you could very well do it for me."

"Eh?" I stopped and looked at him. "Excuse me."

"Well," He grinned, devious as he made his way to the bed, my eyes following his every move. "Since you have come seeking me, I am just to be used by you to quench that naughty desire. Which I'm wondering if we haven't created a little nymphomaniac by the way you seem to still be in some form of pain yet needing me anyway." I blushed dark, yes I was still sore, but my body demanded more and I did not see anything wrong with coming to him. "But that is beside the point," He sat on the bed and leaned back slightly. My mouth watered as I let my eyes wander his form, the moist heat from between my thighs doubled.

"What is the point then White," I was faintly surprised my voice came out as a whisper, and I had to lick my dry lips.

"Why don't you show me what you can do now Rose, better yet, why don't you just come take what you want so badly that it's making your juices coat your thighs." He smiled wide, "I will do my very best to please you my Princess, but you have to demonstrate for me first. I garantee you will not be disappointed though." I nodded slightly and made my way to him, blushing dark.

"You are evil White." I gripped his pants.

"And yet you are here." I pulled down the fabric and displayed his body. His delightful member was hard and I felt a pulse begin at the sight.

"I can't seem to help myself..." I climbed up onto the bed, and leaned down to kiss his thigh.

"Mm..." His hands stroked through my hair, and I straddled him as I kissed up his body. I shivered as I felt him pressing to my intimate place and I pressed down against his appendage, his groan made a my lips turn up into a soft smile. His hand cupped my face, his thumb tracing my lips as I ground down against him. "Hm... Rose has changed a lot..." He smiled broadly, "How wonderful."

"You tease too much White," I leaned down to kiss him, my hand between us, I grabbed his cock.

"Mm... So do you Princess," I positioned him at my entrance. "It'll hurt if you do it so quickly Rose..." His teeth pulled at my lip, I gasped softly.

"I like it when it hurts a bit," I lowered myself, moaning loudly as my body did it's best to adjust. His hands were on my hips and I found myself on my back without much warning. "White?" He grinned, his hands positioning my legs against his chest, I tightened around him, a soft cry all I could muster.

"Well, since you seem so earnest Rose, I have come to the decision that I should very well test the limits of your new obsession." I arched, tried to move my hips.

"Ugn... just move White... damn..." He laughed as he pulled out slowly.

"Even curse words? Lovely," When he thrust back into me I gasped loudly. I reached overhead, gripped the sheets beneath me as he rocked into my needy core. It felt so good, the tightness, the slight sting of pain, the tight grip he had on my thighs. I bit my lip roughly, trying to stiffle my moans as I saw movement outside the window.

"Ahn... White... White... stop..." He smirked and leaned down, my breathing constricted even more. I cried out as he reached such an amazingly deep and harsh spot within me. We kissed, my arms wrapped around him, my nails dug into his back, leaving angry score marks in their wake. His deep thrusts sent electricity to every part of my body, and his deviant tongue drove me wild as it mimicked his body. I already couldn't breathe, did he want to kill me?

"I want you louder Prrrincesss" He bit my neck hard, I wailed as my orgasm broke. He shuddered as my nails dug deeper. "Mmm... Rose..." I tried to move, arch, panting harshly as he rocked against me.

"White... pleasee..." I hissed as his tongue introduced itself to my breast.

"Hmm?" He smirked slightly, slowing down his movements, making his thrusts shallow. I cried out angrily.

"I didn't say stop White!" He laughed, kissed me softly.

"Actually, i'm pretty sure you did." I yelped as he switched our positions yet again.

"What..." I blushed darkly as I faced the window, somehow on his lap. Someone stood outside, I panicked slightly. Behind me, White gripped my thighs yet again, opened me. "Nooo... White..." I moaned loud, as he inserted himself, his hand toying with a hard nub of pleasure. "Ugn!" I dug my nails into his hand, he kissed my shoulder softly.

"Easy Princess..." I shuddered, whimpering softly.

"White... outside..." His tongue trailed along my neck.

"I know sweet Rose," He nipped at my ear lobe, his hand encouraging my hips to move. I panted.

"White, we can't... please.." I sobbed faintly, but I moved none the less, bucking slightly as he stroked me both inside and out.

"They like to watch Rose," I shuddered, panting softly. "Don't worry, soon you'll forget all about out little audience." I cried out, White was right, as usual. I did indeed forget all about the one outside...

* * *

*bows* ^_^ Thanks for reading!

**Rawr**- I'll try! lol... I have a few scenarios in line waiting to be written, but if the urge comes I will attempt to!


	7. Special: Never nap around the Mad Hatter

Hello! *bows* ^_^ I have a little alert for everyone. This "story" was started just to write lemons, as such... I am not quite sure when/if it'll end. But I have come across a little, bitty, itty, problem... T_T I have no more back up chapters while I write new ones. Usually, that wouldn't be a problem but since it takes a certain mood for me to be able to write halfway decent smut, it is an issue for me. So from here on out, chapters will be posted haphazardly, but I will try to get new ones up as soon as they become available. Also, forgive any grammatical errors, my Microsoft Word is dead; sooo, I have a love of commas and such. And even though I've tried to fix most problems I might've missed some. But! Thanks for reading this long note!

Disclaimer #1- I do not own Alice in Wonderland, never have/never will. And of course go read _Wonderland's Void_ by **LetoSai**

Disclaimer #2- This is smut a lemon, a really really really lemony lemon. Don't read it if you don't like it.

Disclaimer #3- This is Yaoi, boyxboy. HatterxWhite, Man on man, no females. So on and so forth, so please, if you don't read Yaoi, don't read this and then decide to cuss me out because you read it. I warned you.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a boring day, White had been put in charge of guarding the castle. Really it was probably just a punishment for some unsubstantiated allegations made against him. He was stretched back in his chair, his legs propped up on a desk, sleep was good.

"Oo, what have we here..." Hatter grinned, he'd come by to bother Spade, he did not expect to walk in on a pleasantly unguarded White. He let his eyes savor the rare sight before him, and grinned. He ran his hand through the platinum blond hair, the soft strands gliding smoothly between his fingers as he propped himself against the desk. When White made no obvious sound waking up, or disapproval he let his hand roam down to the boys chest.

"Letch," Hatter grinned when his hat was flicked off his head and his arm bent behind his back in a very uncomfortable manner.

"You can't blame me for wanting a teensie touch White, you can be irresistable at times." White frowned and let him go. He didnt bother to fix his clothes though, no point really.

"What are you doing here?" He sat on the desk, watching as Hatter made his way to the discarded top hat.

"Looking for my favorite tea cup, I seem to have misplaced it." White narrowed his eyes slightly as Hatter's hand wandered up his thigh. "I think you might have it."

"Even if I did, it wouldn't be in my pants Hatter," He slid away from the greedy touch. He frowned, "No, I am so not bottoming today." Hatter smiled brightly.

"I never said anything about you bottoming, could it be you really want to bottom for me?" White put his hand up, stopping Hatter from coming closer.

"No, anyway wouldn't it be your turn this time?" He moved off the table. Hatter shook his head, and reached for him. White sighed and punched him. Half hearted fighting isn't a good way to deter a headstrong deviant. But, he had just woken up, he would still rather be asleep, he didn't have the will nor the energy to get into it with him right now. Still, it wasn't long until Hatter was on the floor at his feet, rubbing his side. "I'm serious, I don't feel like being sore for the rest of the day..." He yawned slightly, mistake, "Oomph..."

Hatter grinned as he pulled down White and was on him in a second. The laziness he possessed was leaving quickly, bad sign for Hatter. He knew that an angry White, was a dangerous White for his own beloved behind, so he needed to distract the pretty blond. Lucky for him, a well placed palm and squeeze was all he needed. It seemed all the talk about sex did turn White on, his fingers carressed the bulge gently.

"Hm..." He grinned as his other hand set about undressing White, who would try to glare but another squeeze and he became putty.

"Think you could assist me with your pants White? My hand is kinda busy..." White would've kicked him, but as it stood, he was painfully hard and it was really tight in his pants.

"Mmmm... only if you do something for me," He grinned shamelessly and pushed Hatter's hat off his head, the squeeze given to him made electricity shoot up his spine.

"What would I have to do for you?" Watching as the other boy's eyes grew hazy. White reached up and tangled his fingers in Hatter's dark hair to bring him close. He bit Hatter's bottom lip slightly.

"You have to suck me off." He smirked, Hatter smiled wickedly.

"If I do I'm top."

"Only if it's good." Hatter chuckled softly, and watched as White removed his pants. He licked his lips, and his cock twitched painfully within it's own confines. White smiled, "You should probably take your clothes off too."

"I probably should..." He smiled, and crawled over White's body to kiss his chest, "But, I'm not sure I want to yet." He bit a nipple sharply, enjoying the hiss of pain the other gave him.

"You're choice," White gripped his hair, and pushed his head lower.

"Mm, aren't you impatient White?"

"Get to work or I'm switching us and not preparing you first..." Hatter laughed softly, and licked the tip of his cock slowly. "Ugh..." White let his eyes slide shut when he was enveloped by the wet, heat of Hatter's mouth. His tongue wicked as it slid against his length expertly. He gripped the dark hair harder and arched deeper into his mouth.

"Mmmm..." Hatter grinned inwardly as he watched White lose control, and began to bob his head to the boys delight. White could barely control himself as he bucked with a rough cry. He relished the slight choking sound he elicited from the unprepared Hatter and pulled his hair when he tried to pull back. He panted loudly, lost in the sensations. He lifted his hips over and over, trying to reach his much wanted orgasm.

"Ahn!" He very nearly wailed when a finger was pushed into him, even though it was slick it still burned as it stretched his tight entrance. Hatter groaned faintly, impatient he forced another finger through, and shuddered when White's muscles clamped down firmly. The hard yank White gave to his hair was his hint to focus on what really mattered. He chuckled before swallowing the length deeper, nearly laughing at the unrestrained cry he was given. Soon he was blind to everything, he would lift his hips to fuck Hatter's mouth even as he lowered them onto his fingers wantonly. It was heaven for him, and he was close to bursting.

"What... the fuck..." White shuddered hard and groaned low as he came. Yet through the haze of pleasure he was still focused on the lone figure that stood at the entrance to the room. Hatter smiled, drinking down all that White gave him, ignoring Spade as he worked to keep White hard and, as always, distracted.

"Hey..." White arched hard, as Hatter finally hit that very special place within his body, "Holy!... Fuck!" Spade chuckled, stepping over their bodies to the desk.

"I am not, nor have I ever been called 'Holy Fuck', White." He rummaged through the desk, and White found himself unable to concentrate as he felt his body winding up for another blessed release. Spade stepped over them again, papers in hand. "Don't stain the carpets." Hatter waved him off, Spade chuckled.

"Haa... ah..." White exploded again, his body spasmed out of his control. Hatter grinned, sitting up. White was now putty, Hatter decided to take his time removing his clothes, a small show for the other who was being so good as to bottom today. White was trying to catch his breath, and regain his ability to move but the teasing touches Hatter gave his cock kept him from fully realizing his goals. He was gonna bottom... Fuck. "He... hey... Don't do it dry Hatter." The other smirked.

"Didn't you say you would do me dry?" White blanched.

"I have to go fetch someone for Spade tomorow, I can't be sore..." Hatter smiled, and reached into his pants pocket.

"Riiight, well you are in luck..." He grinned and pulled out a small bottle, "I'm not Chessie so I usually try to keep one of these with me." White shuddered slightly, and watched as Hatter laved his cock with the substance. "Try to relax White," His wet hand wrapped around the wilting member of White, and he arched with a soft groan. "Good,"

"Ugh!" He trembled at the scorching feel of his skin stretching, and the pain of trying to accomodate the length inserted within him. White panted harshly, and moved, but Hatter seemed to want to be careful, he wasn't having any of that. If he was going to be on the bottom he'd get fucked the way he wanted. "Move dammit!" Hatter groaned low and White's legs pulled him roughly closer, deeper.

"Damn..." He chuckled breathlessly, "I thought you had work tomorow." He grinned, White yanked his head down towards him. He was glaring.

"Shut the fuck up Hatter," White kissed him, blew his mind away quite literally. Their tongues battled and Hatter couldn't control himself anymore, he began to thrust mercilessly into White's grasping body. "Ahn!" Hatter deepened their kiss, his body rocking as his hand stroked along White's length.

"Fuck White..." He groaned breathlessly, as the other's arms wrapped around him, his fingers tangling in his dark hair. White chuckled faintly, bucking up against him. Hatter shuddered and let White move how he wanted, it felt so good to be in that suffocating heat, nothing else mattered. He trailed his hands down to his ass, and lifted, the resulting cry brought a very satisfied smirk to his face. He slowed down his movements, even though he was near bursting, too much teasing in tight pants. "I wonder what that was, hmmm?" He made a feral sound when White yanked his hair.

"Keep going Hatter or i'll make sure you get to face Chessie alone next time." Hatter licked his lips, smiling at his flushed companion.

"Such a dirty dealer."

"HatAH!" Hatter shuddered, thrusting into that one spot. It wasn't long until he was seeing stars, all that pent up tension made for a pronounced lack in his stamina.

"Ugh..." He spilled into White in long spurts, his hand barely remembered to stroke the other's cock, but it only took few until his hand was also coated in the release. He fell over on the other's body, stil inside him as they both shuddered, trying to catch their breaths. It wasn't long until he felt a sharp pull to his hair, and he was blindsided by a fist.

"Wait till you see what's coming to you, fucking asshole." Hatter grinned, as he watched White get up and limp away.

"I love you too dear," White flipped him off, rounding the corner. Hatter laughed.

"Myyy... myyy..." A purr made him stiffen, in a bad way. "What lovely bonding did I miss?" He looked up, and the Cheshire Cat grinned at him. He paled...

"Whiiiiiiite," Hatter whined; uselessly, the Cat thought, smirking.

* * *

*bows* Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
